Deep As Ocean
by SpashMM
Summary: I was captivated by her. There was something in her eyes... But I could not have her, I wasn't allowed. She was my teacher and I was her student. Either way, I was not willing to give up. I had to try because she was one of a kind and she was worth it. She was every possible way worth it. Spashley
1. Finally Friday

**DEEP AS OCEAN**

**Hey, I'm new here and this is my first story ever.**

**I wanted to apologise because English is not my first language nor my second one, I'm Spanish so my writing won't be perfect. I just had this story in mind for a really long time and decided to actually write it.**

**I've read a lot of teachers stories and decided to do my own. It will have similarities to other ones but the story is 100% mine.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy. I have started with 2000 words and I don't even speak English. That's a start.**

**I do not own South of Nowhere or any of their characters.**

**Chapter 1**

RIIIIIIIIIING

Shit. Late again. Ugh.

So now it seems that getting dressed at full speed and driving here like a psycho had been for nothing. Not that I wanted to get to class or anything but still I made that big of an effort, well everyone welcome to my life.

At least it was Friday. Thank God it was Friday. Yesterday I spend the entire day complaining why did Thursdays exist. I complained so much my friends got annoyed at me and didn't want to sit with me at lunch. As if that affected me. Losers.

I hated Thursdays. No but really they're like days that only exist to keep Friday away from coming. Ugh. But above all I hated Mondays. Why on Earth do we have to start a week, does the world know that nobody wants to get up early just to go to work or school? Yeah, that's what I thought.

I looked at the clock in my phone and saw I was late for twelve minutes now. After deciding it would be easier skipping class than apologising to the teacher and telling her the real reason of why I was late, not that I couldn't lie, I made my way off the campus. I decided to stay in the front seat of my amazing car, a Porsche Cayman S, my baby. God knows how I love this car.

I took out a cigarette and calmly smoke it while I closed my eyes. I was so comfortable that sleep came over me and didn't remember when I passed out.

I heard a gentle tap on my window but my eyes remain closed. Whoever was on the other side of the window didn't give up and continued tapping on the window, now with more force and insistence. I growled in frustration, quickly opening my eyes and ready to kick someone's ass when I turned to the window and saw Madison.

''Good morning Ash. Slept well?'' she said with a sickeningly sweet voice and a smirk on her face. That bitch.

So Madison and I were best of friends, we met when I came here and instantly took a like on each other. Our relationship was like a rollercoaster, for example when I came out to her she didn't understand me and gave me the shoulder. From now on then she started calling me names and pushing me against lockers but that changed when my father died. She was the only one who came to my house and kept me company while my mother got drunk and fucked different men, she was the only one who knew how much it affected me knowing I had a sister, she was the first one who I told about my first girlfriend and how much I loved her and she was the first one who I told how much it hurt me when she- I can't, sorry. I thought after all this time the pain would've vanished, but feeling that ache in my heart, I knew it was still there. She promised me that no matter what, we were always going to be friends and since that day, we've been best friends again.

''Fuck you'' I answered. What, she's still a bitch. Did you expect that after what I told you I would greet her with a welcoming world? Me neither.

''You wish'' Ugh. She's so... ugh. And yes I use that word a lot. Problem? I didn't think so. And just because I'm a lesbian and a hard sex addict, doesn't mean I would take any girl. Just the ones I find attractive, and yes Madison is very pretty but hey, she's my friend and straight. She was wearing that smirk again and when I looked at it I realised I was missing something. I started searching for it in my seat when Madison interrupted my action with her voice.

''Looking for this?'' she asked while holding my half smoked cigarette in her right hand while the other one was in her hip. ''You shouldn't smoke''

''Yeah yeah, don't play the concerned friend with me Mads. Since when do we listen to what we should or shouldn't do.'' I reproached her as I took my cigarette out of her hands and took a long drag of it.

''True'' she said taking again my cigarette and bringing it to her own mouth. She released a large mass of smoke before continue talking. ''Anyways it's lunch time and since no one saw you in your first five periods I supposed I'd find you here.''

'' Oh Mads, that's sweet. You do really know me. How cute.'' I answered her with false adoration in my eyes while I jumped out of my car and made my way to hug her.

'' Whatever. Now c'mon, everyone's waiting for you.'' she said refusing my hug and starting to walk away to our common table.

Once there, I saw Taylor, Kyla, Chelsea and Madison already seated. So Taylor Halley was besides Madison my best friend and more than that. She was my friend with benefits. We dated a while ago but decided we should break up 'cause we worked best as friends who talked with sexual references, kissed every now and then, have sex whenever the other wanted and I think you understand me. Everyone thought we were a couple but we weren't, although that's what it seemed like. Kyla, Chelsea and Madison always asked us why we weren't a couple and after all this time, we always answered the same thing, 'we work best like this'. That didn't stop them to ask it again, though.

I sat beside Taylor and Madison and across Chelsea and Kyla. Once I sat down, Taylor came over me and sat down in my lap. I let her while I admired her beauty. She had long dark hair and green eyes. She was really pretty, even beautiful. I made my way down and didn't know I was staring at her cleavage. Not my fault if she was wearing a super small top... a super small top that belong to me. I was submerged looking at her boobs until I heard someone cough.

''So... why aren't you girlfriends?'' God. See what I was talking about?

''Oh my God Ky, you are so annoying. I thought you were smart enough to know that after a hundred times answering the same thing, it would be obvious what the answer would still be.'' I said letting a frustrated sigh and rolling me eyes.

Kyla was my sister or half sister. Apparently my father fucked some woman while she was with my mom and the result of that little experiment was here, in front of me, glaring at me with fierce eyes, with the form of a 17 years old girl with brown hair and eyes and as little as a pixie. Well done dad, well done.

She answered me with a frustrated sigh of her own showing me she was now pissed. Like I care. She started.

''Well... uhm... so why weren't you in class Ash?'' That was Chelsea. She was like the normal of the group. She was so passionate with things she loved, like art. Since the first day I got here, she gave me her friendship without questioning my past or without listening to people who said I was bad news. I was really glad I had her as a friend 'cause even when I didn't have Madison, I had her.

''That's a really good question. Actually I woke up late 'cause somebody didn't wake me up'' I started glaring at Taylor while she just smiled at me. ''Then I made my way over here and when I was trying to get to class, the bell rang so it didn't give me time to arrive. After that I thought that staying at my car was easier than to tell the teacher I woke up late 'cause I was all night fucking Tay and was tired.'' I conclude while Kyla, Chelsea and Madison looked at me with disgusted faces.

''So not my fault.'' Said Taylor while joining our lips together passionately.

''But you haven't even shown up yet in Spanish class. We already had classes for four months now and you didn't even take one. How are you supposed to pass Spanish?'' asked Chelsea while fixing her eyes in one thing in the distance.

''Well, I really am good at many things. Aside from being amazing at picking up chicks, kissing and getting my sex on, I am smart after all.'' I answered without stopping from kissing Taylor. In that time, I realised I had already my hands in her ass and squeezing at it, smirking when I heard Taylor moan in my mouth.

''Sure...'' she answered disbelievingly. Truth was I was really clever, not super smart, but clever but didn't made the effort to actually care about my grades to pass school. ''But I still don't understand why doesn't the principal catch you skipping classes... it's not like you're extremely well hidden. When I'm in class and look through the window, I swear sometimes I see you sleeping in your car.'' she concluded whilst Kyla and Taylor left a few snickers.

''I don't know. I guess he's too busy using his hands to give himself the pleasure her wife refuses to give him to actually care about me.''

'' Oh my God. Stop it.'' Taylor interrupted me giving me a playful slap in my arm. '' I'll never look the same way at Mr. Bennett now.''

''Don't act like you didn't know'' I said whilst wiggling my eyebrows knowingly. She smiled at me and I think we both replayed the events in our head.

A few months ago, Taylor and I were making out and trying to get to the bathroom as quickly as possible. But some action stopped us down on our tracks. It was him, the principal in his office with the zipper of his pants open and his hands ready to massage the small thing that was coming out of it. We laugh at least during five minutes and eventually made our way to the bathroom. ''No but really, he doesn't give a shit about me. I think he gave up on me a long time ago. He thinks I'm a lost cause.'' I explained shrugging my shoulders.

''I guess'' said Chelsea unconvincingly. I glanced at her and saw she was still staring at the same thing she had been staring for about four minutes. Instead of looking at what had distracted her, I looked at her and saw she was waving to somebody. When I tried to turned my head to the direction of the person supposedly communicating with Chelsea I saw blonde hair in a ponytail and the bluest eyes waving back at her. My new head position wasn't welcomed by Taylor's mouth so she growled before turning my head back at her.

When I glanced again to where that blonde stand for the last time, there was no sign of her.

'' Who was that Chels?'' I asked her trying to make Taylor stop for one second.

'' Miss Carlin... who would that be?'' she answered me as if it was obvious but when she saw confusion written all over my face something clicked inside her. ''Oh... I understand... Ash, that was Miss Carlin, the Spanish teacher. Since you hadn't been to any of her classes, you don't know her. But yeah, that was her.''

''Mmhmm. I see.''

'' What do you think of her?'' asked Kyla.

'' She's pretty from what I saw.'' I answered truthfully.

'' So does that mean you'll come to Spanish classes?''

'' Puh-lease. I need more than a pretty face to go voluntarily to any of the classes.'' In that moment the bell rang for the second time I remembered that day. I saw everyone starting to get up but I took Taylor by her waist. ''You. Me. In my house. Now.'' It didn't take much to get Taylor skip school and less if it was me giving her favours. Furthermore it was Friday, meaning nobody would miss us.

''Let's go'' she answered graving my hand and pushing me inside my car.

The weekend had officially started and it couldn't have started better.

**I do plan on continuing it but tomorrow I start school and I don't know when I will have the time to update again. I just wanted to get this chapter out.**

**I want to thank you all who took the time to read it. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue and favourite/follow if you enjoyed enough to actually do it.**


	2. Blonde And Blue

**Woah! Thanks a lot for the views of the story! They're overwhelming! And much thanks to the reviews, I really appreciated them.**

**I'd like to thank you personally so...**

**kyoshiob69 - GRACIAS! Por ser mi primer comentario y además en español! Quería agradecerte el comentario y decirte que quizás en un futuro lo traduzca al español. Pero primero tendría que acabar este que si no se me acumula todo!**

**iwishiwasunderstood11 - Stop it! Do you want me to blush? No but really, reviews like yours are really what inspires me to continue. Thanks!**

**Guests, Nairy and Hemosnowhuh - Thanks to all of you. Here you have another chapter to enjoy!**

**Well, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of their characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 2**

I'm burning. My left side face is freaking burning.

I tried to open my eyes just to automatically close them again. Shit. That hurt. I opened them for a second time, trying not to make the same mistake twice and see the bright light of noon giving me straight to my face. I glanced at the red numbers in the clock above my nightstand. It read 2:39 pm. Well, I skipped most of the day. Not that I care or something 'cause I love my bed. Looking at the other side of the mattress I could distinguish someone's silhouette and my brain quickly wandered to yesterday. Taylor and I skipping the last periods of school, Taylor and I making out in my car on our way over here, Taylor and I having rough, hard sex during almost all evening, Taylor and I falling asleep.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed the first top and boxers of my closet. When I reached the kitchen I saw some note in the fridge that grabbed my attention. I took it and saw it was written with Taylor's handwriting.

_'Mom called me, she wanted to do one of those mornings of mother-daughter time. Call you later. Love you. Tay'_

At least now I knew why I hadn't woken in bed with a naked Taylor beside me. Sigh. That would've been a great sight of view to start the morning.

Just as I started pouring down some orange juice in my glass, I heard footsteps approaching.

'' Well, well, well. Good morning Ashley, or should I say good afternoon.'' Kyla said whilst grabbing a glass herself, taking the orange juice off my hands and pouring down some on her glass. She was wearing a red bikini and Ray ban glasses placed over her head. It seems she stayed all morning in the pool trying to get tanned. As if she could reach the level of my tan.

'' Whatever Ky. I'm going for a run.'' I finished drinking my orange juice and went to the door. I grab my yellow Nike shoes and head off from my house and to the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It must have been half an hour when I noticed I was again in my street. I stopped at the corner and got near some old bench to start stretching.

Suddenly I turned my head to the right and saw a blonde woman talking on the phone. She didn't see me so I took my chances and stared at her. She was walking with grace and elegancy like some kind of ballerina would. She was wearing a light blue top and some black scarf wrapped around her neck. I glanced at her legs that were covered with skinny jeans when suddenly my phone rang. Without looking at the caller I took it, breaking my staring at the blonde.

''Hey Ash. How are you feeling?'' asked a sweet voice.

'' Not great. First of all I woke up alone in bed, then I realized there wasn't any hot naked body lying next to me and as if that wasn't enough, I found Kyla trying to have a better tan than mine.'' I answered puffing. I heard Taylor laugh at the other side of the phone before she spoke again.

'' You know that's not possible. Anyways, I had to go shopping with my mom so it's not like it was my fault.''

''Sure.'' I said disbelievingly. Whenever Taylor heard the world shopping, she went cray cray. She was always buying new things that she didn't even need. She was like Gollum, and her treasure was her new brand clothes. Not kidding, she went psycho. So if her mother told her she wanted to go shopping with her, she was by her mother's side in one minute. ''So where are you now?''

'' That's the thing. My mother left me to go shopping on my own because she was tired and since she was my ride, I don't have one anymore. I wanted to ask you if you could pick me up.'' That was a thing that happened ever since we met. She could spend more than five hours shopping and I figured her mother couldn't. Whilst she continued shopping with her mother's credit card, mama Halley headed off to their house to take a nap.

'' Where and when do I pick you up.'' I was always her lift when this happened and she knew I would never refuse to pick her up. Mostly because when I need her she was also my lift.

'' Well, I took the underground 'cause I thought there would be less distance for you to make. So I'll get down on the sixth stop, in half an hour more or less.'' Even from here I could see the smile of gratitude she was wearing.

''Yeah, ok. See you.'' I hung up the phone and glanced where I last saw the blonde woman. She wasn't there and since I figured she already would've leave, I started jogging again in the direction of my house. Once I got there, I made my way upstairs and got a real quick shower. I went to my closet, picked a small vest and tight blue jeans and got in my car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I had been there for almost ten minutes now, sitting lightly in some large, nasty, iron bench and trying not to touch it with any part of my non-covered body. I looked at my phone and saw a message from Taylor.

_'B there in 5'_

I don't think I could stand being here for five minutes now. I was so killing Taylor.

As I stayed away a little more from that large and very nasty iron bench, people started to look at me with strange faces. Yes, I am Ashley Davies as in daughter of dead rock star Raife Davies but their looks weren't of recognition. I send a harsh glare to every one of them while raising my eyebrows when I heard a very small, sweet, soft voice.

I glanced at the owner of that voice and saw a petite but tall woman. She had long blonde silky hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen.

She was beautiful.

I glanced at the clothes she was wearing and I was a little surprised. She was wearing a light blue top and a black scarf wrapped around her neck with skinny jeans. That's when I realised she was the same woman as before.

When she locked eyes with me, I saw her getting a little surprised but I didn't know if it was my imagination. I noticed that wearing that blue top, made her eyes stood out. Those blue eyes were familiar, like If I had seen them before but didn't know where or when. We stayed like that for what seemed like minutes, although it must have been seconds, before some man who I didn't notice before pulled her by the waist and kissed her cheek slowly. They shared a quick peck on the lips before I turned my full attention to the man. He was tall and muscle-y, he sure did weight training or some shit like that. He had short dark hair and green eyes.

Green eyes. Green eyes. Oh shit.

I was here for Taylor and I didn't even know where she was. Just in that moment, I noticed someone grabbing me and kissing me fully on the lips. Before realising what was happening, I saw Taylor's green eyes and a large smile on her lips.

''Thanks. I do know I always say it, but thanks.'' she said before hugging me.

''Yeah, yeah. No problem.'' I looked again to the direction of where I last saw Blondie and realised she was glancing at us while trying to pay attention to something Muscle Boy said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once home after dropping Taylor at her house, I went to my bedroom. I searched for my notebook for about five minutes in the closet, in the drawer, in the nightstand... before I remembered I kept it under my bed. Slowly making my way over my bed, I kneeled down and took a large box. There it was. My notebook.

Tracing the letters of the cover with my fingers, I opened it in the last blank page it had before grabbing a pen and starting to scribble down some worlds.

'' I see you have started writing at it again.'' I stopped writing as soon as I heard Kyla's voice. She said it with careful, soft voice cause she knew how much it meant to me taking again the notebook out of the box.

Along with Madison, she was the only one who knew I had a notebook with my own songs. I didn't care if people find out I wrote songs, thing was that ninety nine per cent of the songs were for _her_. I composed and wrote them for _her_. And I didn't show it if it wasn't necessary.

I answered her with a nod because in that moment I didn't trust my own words. She slowly made her way over my bed before sitting down and giving me a light hug.

'' Wanna see it?'' I asked her while handing her the notebook that she gladly took off. I saw her starting to read it, her eyes moved from right to left and you could see she was getting a bit emotional from the way her eyes shone ever so slightly. '' It's not over yet.''

''But it's perfect'' she concluded handing me the notebook. There was a sad smile in her lips but I didn't questioned her.

We stayed in my bed for what seemed like hours before she felt asleep. I looked at her, she was sleeping so peacefully it was almost as if in that very moment, everything was right.

It was in moments like this, when I was truly glad to have her as a sister. If she hadn't been here, I would be more than a lost cause. She was my only family, my only truly family. Excluding Christine, because she was some other problem that I didn't wanna take care in that moment.

I glanced at the notebook one last time before closing it with force.

It wasn't until I saw my bedroom becoming blurry that I realised I was crying.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know this chapter doesn't explain much but it's necessary for future chapters.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, if you like it or not, cause after all reviews are what inspires me to continue with the story. **

**Favourite/follow if you had like it enough and stay with me till the next chapter. **

**Ps. In the next chapter Spashley will ''meet''... Or maybe not... Just kidding, they will.**

**Thank you all for reading.**


	3. First Class

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me really happy!**

**So... I've been very busy with school. It's only the first week and they're putting us homework like crazy! **

**I've wanted to update this for all of you and I'm sorry if it's short but it's for the best cause that way they'll be more chapters.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere or any of its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 3**

Yay! Starting the week is my favourite thing to do, I wish I could do that for the rest of my life. See the irony? Cause it's there.

So yesterday I spent the day with Madison.

Since it was Sunday, we stayed at her house and watched some old movies before getting ready to go to the club. We changed into some hot clothes and headed to _Soul_ to find some hot chicks. And attractive men for her, but that doesn't really matter. When I scored with 2 different girls in the bathroom of the club, I decided it was time to go home.

Last night, I'd remembered to put the alarm clock at the maximum volume and that has earned me a really loud yell from Kyla with words that she didn't ever said. In return, I just laughed cause let me say it was hilarious hearing Kyla said that words. I just thought she didn't knew them, but hey, I was wrong.

Even with putting the alarm clock and wakening as fast as Kyla, I'm arriving late at school. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, how could that be even possible? Oh boy, I don't know. Let's just say school hates me.

As I was getting off of my car, I heard the bell ring and I saw no one in school but in the classes. Well, late again. Not that I could do anything, cause let's be honest, I've tried. About to get back into the car, I saw some fat, old, low silhouette approaching me with firm, quick footsteps. Oh God, please tell me it isn't a giant spinning top.

''Miss Davies!'' Well, unless giant spinning tops talk, it's a person.

Wait, what if this giant spinning top is using some sort of magic to get words he wants to say in into my head?

''Miss Davies!''

But is that even possible? I don't really know. One time I watched this documental of psychic powers, don't judge me I was dead bored, where there were people who exercised their brain to control other people, so they could get woman find them attractive to actually just fuc-

''MIS DAVIES!'' I turned my head to the source of the voice and found something worse than a giant spinning top.

''Mr. Benny! Hi, what brings you out here?''

'' First of all, I am your principal and you must call me Mr. Bennett or Principal Bennett. Second of all this aren't forms to greet your principal. Lastly, I'm here because you hadn't been in class for about four months! FOUR MONTHS!'' He said with an angry tone, and if this wasn't because he was really fuming, I'd find it funny. Imagine a tomato, yep that's him now.

'' Well, that's better than five.'' I answered him with a playful tone in my voice and wiggling my eyebrows. That earned me a loud scoff and him getting more reddish. Imagine if Mr. Tomato and Ms. Cherry had a son, yep you know where I'm getting at.

''Miss Davies, I am allowed to tell you I don't like your behaviour and your manners. Please get out of the car and follow me.'' he said trying to stay calm and firm but his voice betrayed him. He was really pissed and he couldn't hid it. As if it was my fault. Oh, wait.

I got out of the car and on my way to him, my right foot _accidentally_ stepped on his left one. I was wearing heels so I bet that hurt. Well, that's what you got if you are an ass.

''Upps... sorry Benny.'' I said with a smirk on my face and a frown of frustration in his. ''So, where are we going? Are you skipping school with me?'' I asked him with false hope in my voice.

''Actually Miss Davies, I'm taking you to your class'' he answered while looking at me with a superior smile on his face.

''That works for me'' I said but judging by the look on his face, he was expecting something worse.

Please, like I would make all that's in my hands to actually convince him not to take me there. Well, if I set my mind I would definitely get him to do whatever I wanted. But I'm not going to waste my energy on him.

''So... uhm... it's my class in the gym or something?'' That made him stop down on his tracks and look straight at me.

'' I... Uhmm... I don't really know what class do you have now'' he answer truthfully, now ducking his head and with embarrassment in his voice.

'' So you are taking me to my class ... and you don't even know what class do I have now?'' I said while letting a snicker come out of my mouth. ''That's so lame'' He was looking at me again with familiar fierce eyes and with a look that told me I could get in problems. Like I cared. Either way I decided to tell him what class I had. Or the class I thought I had. ''Spanish''

He picked me up by my elbow and head to Spanish class. Or what I thought it was Spanish class. We got there in less than three minutes and he knocked at the door. A distant 'Come in' allowed him to open the door and enter with me. I looked around the class and saw two familiar faces. Belonging to Kyla and Madison. They smiled at me and I returned them with a smirk.

''Miss Carlin, I'm very sorry to interrupt your class but I have to inform you I found Miss Davies off the campus trying to skip your class.'' Said Mr. Bennett with authority in his voice.

''That's not new'' I turned my head in the direction of what I assume was Miss Carlin and looked at her.

She was very familiar.

She was beautiful.

I found myself captivated by her. She had this long blonde hair and when I looked at her eyes apart from being the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, there was disappointment and her voice had a pissed tone. Oh my God, I didn't do anything. Chill woman, chill.

''So in these...'' he looked at his cheap clock placed in his left wrist. I think he thought it was like some kind of treasure... Oh man, If he just knew that the real name of these expensive clocks were Rolex and not Rulex, I'm pretty sure he would cry. ''...twenty minutes left of class I want you Miss Davies to stay here and pay attention.'' he finished addressing me.

''Well, it would've been thirty minutes if you wouldn't have gotten lost. So not my fault Mr. Benny.'' I said earning laughs of almost all the class, the still disappointed and pissed look from Ms. Carlin and the angered look of Mr. Bennett.

'' Miss Davies, in these twenty minutes left of class I want you to stay here and pay attention to the class. Are we clear?'' he demanded and if I didn't know he couldn't get me hurt, I would've shitted my pants. No, just kidding.

''Crystal.'' I concluded while he gave a small nod to Miss Carlin's direction and made his way out of the class.

''Miss Davies please sit in one of the available chairs.'' Said the teacher once the teacher closed the door with a rather loud strike and with the still pissed voice.

'' Your wish is my command'' I replied with a cocky smirk. I found a seat at the backroom of the class and I sat down next to Kyla. After I finally established in my desk, Miss Carlin retook the class from, what I guess, what she was explaining before Mr. Bennett interrupted her. I got bored really quickly and instead of taking notes or listening to the class, I stared intensely to the teacher.

She was walking whilst she explained something, I realised she used a lot her hands to express herself.

Well that's good, she knows how to use them. So not the time to think about that.

She didn't appear to be a teacher, she must be young. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders, to the black top she was wearing. It wasn't really tight but enough to see there wasn't nothing for her to be ashamed of. She complement it with a large grey skirt that reached her knees and black high heels.

Ashley Davies approves it.

Just as I was trying to see if I could determine what colour her bra was, something shaking inside my front pocket of my jeans grabbed my attention. I pulled my phone off and read.

_'09:51 - Heard Mr. Bennass caught u. How r u feeling little criminal? - Tay'_

I really didn't know how notices spread that fast but I didn't care, Taylor was a really good distraction when I was bored so I thought it wouldn't make harm if I just continued talking to her.

_' 09:52 - As good as when he rubs his own dick. - Ash'_

_' 09:52 - GROSS! I think I even vomit a little bit - Tay'_

_' 09:53 That's what u get for calling me criminal, bitch -Ash'_

_' 09:56 - As if u hadn't been 2 jail - Tay'_

Oh God. She didn't.

_' 09:58 - OMG u whore. It had been 1 time only. And let me remind u whose fault was. - Ash'_

_' 09:59 - Anyway talk 2 u in a bit - Ash'_

As I was putting my phone down, the bell rang, signalling the end of the class. I was so ready to get out of here.

'' Miss Davies'' Said the teacher.

God, now what? I looked up at her and saw that Kyla did the same action. As if Miss Carlin had notice, she clarified.

'' Miss Davies, Ashley''

''Suck it Kyla'' I said while sticking out my tongue. Yeah, I'm really mature. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before getting up of her seat. ''Wait a moment. You aren't even a Davies, you are a Woods.'' I said to her as it if was obvious and she looked at me disbelievingly.

''Whatever'' she answer before turning to her next class. I freaking love when she's pissed.

''Miss Davies, I want to talk to you for a moment, can you stay here before turning to your next class, please?'' HA. Like I would get to my next class. I let a small laugh and I think she understood it because she later added. ''If you get to your next class'' Yep, that's better.

'' What can I do for you Teach?'' I said trying to lock my eyes with her. And when she looked at me, everything clicked.

I remembered her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Heheee... So I said they were going to ''meet'' and they did.**

**What happens next? Well, you'll see in the next chapter...**

**Please leave reviews to tell me what you think if you like it or not and favourite/follow if you feel like doing it.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	4. Underground Blondie

**So some of you like Ashley and some of you don't. Well that's interesting. **

**Just so you know she's like this because she's been through a lot in her life and her story will develop in some chapters.**

**Here's the continuation!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere of any of its characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 4**

''What?'' She asked me. I think I could picture myself with disbelieving but excited eyes. And I think that's the way Miss Carlin saw me.

'' You're Blondie'' I stated as matter of fact. She stared at me as if I was crazy but hell, of course I am.

''What?'' she asked again but now with a different tone of her voice. Confusion and disbelief written in her face, still with the pissed look on her eyes.

'' You are the one from Saturday. From the underground, aren't you?''

'' Yes, I am. But that's irrelev- Wait... did you just call me Blondie?'' she asked me with a disbelieving voice. God, this woman was weird. But so beautiful. But weird. She only had three faces, the pissed one, the disbelieved one and the disappointed one. I took my time admiring her before actually responding to her.

'' Yeah...'' I answered her softly. She didn't even gave me a small smile but continued looking at me with faces number one and number two. '' But you know... that was only because I just saw you were blonde. I bet there's more than that beneath the surface'' I finished wiggling my eyebrows and my cocky smirk returning. Her two faces disappeared but only to be replaced with face number three. Oh hello there, I hadn't see you in a while.

'' Miss Davies'' Sigh. '' I don't really like your attitude. It has been four months now and this is the first time ever you have been in this class.'' she said looking straight at my eyes. They were so blue... Bluer than the sea itself, or the sky, even bluer than smurfs. I could feel a strange feeling in my stomach but decided to ignore it when I remembered she said something.

'' What was that?'' I asked still looking at her eyes. She let a sigh again, this time frustrated. Not my fault Teach, your eyes are really distracting me.

''Why haven't you been in class during all these months?'' she asked me again, this time slowly. Okay, I get it. I get easily distracted by your eyes but that doesn't mean I'm some sort of stupid.

'' Well... nobody told me I was having you as my teacher. If I'd know it sooner, I'd rethink about getting more often to class.'' I answer cockily with my smirk still on her place.

'' Miss Davies...'' Sigh. What was with this woman and sighs? Were they like allies? Or maybe accomplices? We'd never know.

'' You are free to call me Ashley and if that doesn't full fill you, you can call me Ash.'' I interrupted her winking at her. '' Actually Ash is for close people, but anyway you can call me that too, I trust you.''

'' Miss Davies.'' she said with force in her voice. She had her right hand rubbing her temple and her left hand was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she had it under her table, rubbing another think... Wink wink.

'' That wasn't an option Teach'' I stated and she just glared at me with harsh eyes. Woah, someone's not laying. Maybe I could help with that... Wink wink. Oh God, I have to stop this madness. Help!

'' Miss Davies, please.'' she started with the same hard voice. When she noticed I had been quiet for about a minute she continued talking, proud of herself. Truth was, I was deeply submerged in the sea of her eyes. They were like the Bermuda Triangle, once there you vanish. ''So... as I was saying, why did you even sign up for Spanish class if you didn't have any intention to go?'' she asked crossing her arms under her chest. Was she trying to rise her boobs to mislead me? Probably not but anyway, it was another distraction.

'' I don't know. It was the first option so I just sign up there 'cause I was in a hurry. But it's not like I need it anyway. I talk fluently Spanish so I have amazing skills. Thanks, but you don't have to worry.'' From the look in her eyes, she was not enjoying my company. Well, that makes just one of us. Maybe she was just dazzled by my hotness and found it disturbing, that's why she wanted to stay away from me. Who knows.

'' I don't really trust your word. Could you show your said amazing skills to me, if I'm not asking for too much?''

'' No, not at all... And after showing my skills in Spanish, could I maybe demonstrate you my many other amazing skills I have?'' I asked cockily and she glared at me with disappointment in her eyes. Again. God, live a little. It's not like I'm saying it seriously. Wait. I am. '' Okay okay... I'll show you...'' I said and she just gave me a small nod indicating I could go ahead. '' Eres preciosa y me encantan tus ojos, te aseguro que cada vez que miro en ellos me pierdo y es como si estuviera en el cielo.'' I concluded and she just looked at me as if I had say something like 'I like potatoes' but I could swear she was trying to suppress a smile. A real smile. ''So... what do you think Teach?'' I asked her with my cocky smirk firm on her place.

''That was... good. Really...good.'' she answered bashfully. But her confidence found again with her next words. ''Although you are good with Spanish, you cannot skip class. Do you realise every teacher will suspend you and you won't pass?''

'' Yeah, but that's not a problem. I won't go to college. I'll pursue my dream and for that I don't need any diploma or certificate or whatever gives the university.'' I responded truthfully looking out of the window. Now I was starting to get pissed. Every person I knew, tried to convince me to go to college 'cause they thought pursuing my music career wouldn't take me anywhere. They say I'll lose my time trying to get people to hear my music but screw them. I'm not the kind of person that gives up so easily. If I have to make a mistake, I make it and then I face the consequences myself.

''Ashley.'' Hearing her say my name for the first time did something to my stomach, much like when I looked at her eyes. But once again, I ignored the feeling. I looked at her eyes, at her blue, blue eyes and when she knew she had my attention, she continued. '' I'm not telling you you have to go to college, but I just want you to think that it will bring you better opportunities if, you know...'' she said trailing her words down when seeing my face harden.

'' If I know!? Of course I do know! Every freaking person I know, always tells me the same thing. But do you know what? I prefer doing the thing I truly want rather than working at some old factory I would get sick of it at the first day.'' I had started almost yelling but now, finishing in only a mere whisper. She sensed my change of mood and she spoke softly to me.

''Of course. I'm sorry.'' she said looking at my eyes. ''When I was little, I'd always wanted to be a teacher. Nobody supported me because they thought it was the worst job ever. But here I am. Teaching. And I could not be anymore happier.''

I gave her a small smile, not a cocky one but a real one before making my way over her class. As I was about to open the door, hand in handle, she spoke behind me.

'' See you in class Miss Davies.''

'' I'll try, Blondie.'' I answered without turning around, opening the door and making my way off of campus. I was so done of school for today.

Or that's what I thought because I suddenly heard Taylor's and another's voice having a conversation. But not the hey-how-are-you-I'm-good-and-you type of conversation cause if it was like this I wouldn't have care but it was more like the if-you-say-another-wrong-thing-my-fist-could-land-on-your-face type of conversation and it made me stop down in my track. I tried to listen where the voices where coming from and when I realised they were at the dinner tables, I head over there prepared to kick however was arguing with Taylor.

''Hey, what's your problem?'' I said with an angry tone to the person Taylor was arguing with.

''Oh look, if they're the two biggest dykes.'' If I didn't recognised the voice before, I sure recognised her face. That fucking whore.

''Says who?'' I replied standing in front of Taylor as a way of protection.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' She answered without looking at me and glancing at another direction.

Truth was, I was two hundred per cent that Carmen was gay.

Hell, I would give anything to show she was playing for our team. I would give my mother. For free. And without return ticket.

''Anyways do not come near me cause you could pass me the illness that being gay is. And do not check me out cause Taywhore here was doin-''

PAAMM!

''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?'' yelled a fuming Carmen from the ground and I could see blood trailing down her nose.

''First of all do NOT call her that anytime soon and secondly, she wouldn't make her eyes see such an awful person, or _thing_, whatever the hell you are.'' I spat venomously while I glared at her with fierce eyes.

''ASHLEY!'' I heard footsteps approaching from behind me and I turned around just to see a very, very angry blonde. ''What do you think you're doing? Violence isn't tolerate in this school and what you have done to Carmen here is a cause of expulsion.'' she told me with a really hard voice that matched her eyes and her face. She kneeled down in front of Carmen and stared cautiously at her, I suppose, broken nose. She mumbled a quiet 'are you okay' while Carmen just shook her head.

''She was doing it for me. She was protecting me.'' Spoke Taylor since the first time I got there. Miss Carlin glanced briefly at me and I couldn't see the anger anymore just... another look I couldn't place. Her glancing last for a second before actually turning to Taylor.

''I know. I was watching from my classroom.'' she answered still holding Carmen and trying to get her up on her feet. When she saw the questioning face of Taylor, she continued. ''My classroom is right there...'' she pointed to one close class. ''...so I watched as you girls where arguing and when I was trying to get here, I saw Ashley hitting Carmen.'' she concluded.

When she finished helping Carmen standing her up, she glared at me with the still angered face but with disappointment too now.

''Now, I'm going to take Carmen to the nurse and I want you Miss Davies to go home. You are expelled for the rest of the day.'' she said looking straight at my eyes.

''Whatever.'' I replied shrugging my shoulders and heading over where my car was. It wasn't like I wasn't planning on going home before.

I was stopped by an arm grabbing me and I noticed it was Taylor.

''Thank you.'' she mumbled and when I didn't respond she continued. ''I'll call you later.'' she finished before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

As I was going, I glanced back and I saw that Blondie was still looking at me.

Or she was checking if I was really going home or-... No, sure it was that one.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Another chapter!**

**The Spanish sentence ****_''Eres preciosa y me encantan tus ojos, te aseguro que cada vez que miro en ellos me pierdo y es como si estuviera en el cielo'' _****means ''You're beautiful and I love your eyes, I swear everytime I look at them I get lost and it's like I'm in heaven.''**

**So these days I have very little time to write and update so I'm sorry if this takes so long.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought by leaving me a review! **


End file.
